


Snapshots

by margoteve, maybeawriter6



Series: Bonds [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A bit sad too, F/M, Family Dynamics, Galra Keith (Voltron), Humour, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeawriter6/pseuds/maybeawriter6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories circling around Keith's childhood while Thace was around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Before Photo

The morning came too soon. Thace stirred under the covers, still mostly asleep, and searched for Yoon Mi. When his hand met emptiness, he finally woke up, raising his head and looked around the room. He spotted her at the foot of the bed, sitting there and staring at something in her hands.

“M’rning.” He sat up and slid closer to her, nuzzling her neck. “What is that?”

She flinched a bit and looked at him, lifting a plastic stick with two red lines on it. Her eyes were a bit dazed as she spoke.

“It’s, um…” She cleared her throat, “a pregnancy test.”

He froze then looked at her. “O-kay?” 

“I’m pregnant.” Suddenly there was more confidence in her voice. “We’re going to have a baby.”

His mind went blank, he stared at the test, then at her stomach, then back to the test. A baby. 

“Are you sure?”

“I did 10 of these, you won’t believe how much I had to drink for that.”

He had no idea what drinking had to do with the test, but okay. “I’m going to be a father?”

“Yes.”

Finally, he looked her in the eyes. A grin split across his face and he wrapped his arms around her middle, then dragged her into the middle of the bed, ignoring her squeals of protest. His lips found hers and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. 

“You’re actually okay with this?” She asked after they parted. Her fingers ran through his hair, tickling his ears.

“Mhm.” He kissed her temple, flipping them over, letting her lay on top of him.

“Isn’t this a bit too soon for us?” She fiddled with the ring on her finger a bit.

“...Is it for you?” He put an arm under his head, while the other was still around her waist.

“I don’t know. I think I’m happy actually.” She admitted.

“Good. This is all that matters.” He craned his neck and kissed her sweetly. “I love you.”

That was all she needed to hear.


	2. First Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Keith was born.

Thace would remember forever the day Keith was born.

Yoon Mi suddenly dropped the teapot and grabbed her stomach, shouting “It’s here!”

He was so confused about it, he asked her, dumbfounded, “The tea?!”

“No! The baby!” She snapped angrily at him

“B-but it’s a week too early!” He stared at her, hopeless.

“TELL ME ABOUT IT!”

Hours later, here they were, with their plus one. All the stress gone, relief and pride filling both of them.

“He looks like you,” Thace commented, watching his son’s face as he held him in his arms.

“But he has your skin tone, eyebrows and grumpy face.” Yoon Mi chuckled. He laughed with her.

“Maybe you’re right.” He wanted to keep that moment forever… Maybe he could.

He handed Keith back to his mother and went to grab a camera. Then he sat next to his family, wrapping one arm around them. Yoon Mi leaned her head over his shoulder.

“Say cheese,” she said, cooing to their son.

Thace pressed the release button snapping the photo. First in the line of many. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update every 2 days. Comment or leave a kudo if you liked it :)


	3. Second Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby!Keith is a climbing expert

Keith’s climbing phase was definitely a challenge for both of his parents. The toddler somehow was able to climb out of his cot and crib as soon as he learned how to crawl. It was not unusual to leave the baby in one spot, then find it somewhere ridiculously high the next. The stairs were not a challenge for Keith, and Thace lost count of times he almost had a heart attack because Keith somehow ended up climbing to the top of his ship.

But if there was one thing Keith absolutely loved to climb on – it was his father; sticking to his back like a koala bear, or on top of his head. There was a whole section of the photobook dedicated to that. It was something that definitely stuck with the baby as he grew, until the day his father was not around to climb on anymore…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a quicker and double update today! Cause these are short.


	4. Third Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First word.

“Say ‘dad.’ ‘Daaad.’” Thace laid on his stomach In front of Keith, who was chewing on a toy and watching his father intensely.

“What are you doing?” Yoon Mi asked, walking into the room with a basket of clean laundry.

“I’m teaching him to speak of course,” Thace replied, not looking away from his son. “‘Daaad’”

“Uh-huh,” she chuckled and left, leaving him to it.

Neither forgave David, her cousin, when one day he walked into the house and Keith shouted: “Unc’e!” stealing the ‘first word glory’ for himself.


	5. Fourth Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeding time is not easy.

“Here comes the Bomber,” Thace held the spoon in front of Keith and imitated the sound of spaceship, trying to get his son to eat his dinner. 

Keith, who was a too smart of a baby for his age, remembered the tactic from just a second ago and didn’t get fooled, turning his head away and refusing to eat.

“Oh, come on, it’s not that bad, look.” Thace ate the spoonful of baby food and froze as his taste buds were attacked with this unknown substance. “N-not bad at all.” He coughed while Keith gave him as doubtful look a baby could give its parent.

“Any progress?” Yoon Mi asked from the doorway, snickering as she filmed the scene.

“I hate you,” Thace glared at her while Keith smiled at his mother like a beaming sun. 

Suddenly there was a high pitched sound coming from the baby. Thace’s eyes grew as wide as saucers and he looked at his partner with horror. “No.”

She giggled evil still behind the camera. “Oh yes…”


	6. Fifth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking care of the baby alone for the first time is a challenge.

“I’m home!” 

Yoon Mi closed the doors behind her and went further into the house. The sight she was greeted with could be described only as post apocalyptic. Kitchen was in disarray, pots burned, one of the cabinet doors were hanging miserably, broken on the hinges and flour was everywhere. 

“What the…” she furrowed her brows and immediately went to look for her partner and baby. 

She found them in the living room, which was in a similar state of chaos as the kitchen. Toys everywhere, random pieces of clothing for some reason, and couple plates of uneaten and burned food. The culprits were on the couch. Thace - sleeping with one arm over his eyes, looking like he survived a war, and Keith, chewing innocently on his teething ring and sitting on top of his father’s stomach. 

An image that warmed her heart. 

She walked up to them and knelt next to Thace’s head placing a kiss on his cheek. She can kill him later for the mess. 


	7. Sixth Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the baby took off!

Keith was a very lively child, he was everywhere from the moment he could crawl being a real handful for his parents. But the worst was just ahead of them 

One day his mother was going to give him a much hated bath. She had him seated on the floor with towels strategically placed around him. Keith was quite certain he didn’t want to take that bath so it was time to bail. Usually he’d try to crawl but lately he had been testing out the concept of standing and it was something really appealing since the ground somehow got further away from his face. So, while Yoon Mi was facing the bathtub checking the water temperature, Keith used a stool to push himself off the ground and stood up. The only obstacle left was the closed doors but that got fixed when Thace decided to drop in and check on his family. 

Keith seized the moment and broke into a run, right between his father’s legs. 

“Catch the baby!” His mother shouted. 

They will seriously need a leash now or something…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK I always imagined Keith as very lively toddler. He got the grumpy look later.


	8. Seventh Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the child dreamt of the stars.

As Keith was growing bigger, he was also getting better at talking and asking questions. Sometimes these were source of amusement to his family or embarrassment. This time it was something completely else.

“Mommy? Why is daddy different?” He suddenly asked as Yoon Mi was reading him a bedtime story.

“What do you mean, honey?” She asked putting the book down.

“On TV no one looks like daddy. Why is daddy purple and me and you and uncle David not?” Keith stared at her with the sort of intense curiosity only children had.

Yoon Mi, licked her lips. “Well… you see, that’s because your dad came from the stars, and people there look different than us.” She replied carefully.

“Have you been to the stars?”

“No, honey, I have not.”

“Will I go to the stars?”

“I don’t know, do you want to go there?” She ran her fingers through his black hair.

Keith furrowed his brows thinking intensely. “Yes.” He replied with firm belief that yes, one day he will. “Will I look like daddy one day?”

“Maybe…” she kissed his forehead, hoping that if this ever happened he’d be far, far away from Earth.

“Do you think people in the stars are nice mommy?”

Yoon Mi paused, oh that was loaded question. Thace told her a lot about Zarkon and the Empire, enough to give her occasional nightmares here and then. 

“I… I think there are some, after all your dad is nice, isn’t he?”

That seemed to satisfy Keith for now. He wrapped his arms around his mother. “I love you mommy.”

“I love you too,” she hugged him back, kissing the top of his head. “Now go to bed, sweetie.”

“G’dnight!”

“Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double update since I pretty much forgot about posting these yesterday. Didn't plan it but here we go. This one is a bit longer than the previous ones I think.  
> Come talk to me on my [ tumblr ](http://margoteve.tumblr.com) or leave me a comment.


	9. Eight Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad and son watch some classic movies.

"Where did you get it?"

“David brought it over.”

“You do realize Keith is already asleep?”

“Mhm. Shhh, I’m watching it as research on human culture.”

“Thace you’re watching Lion King.”

“Keith is your son before sunrise.”

 


	10. Ninth Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When something's strange in your closet, who you're gonna call? Dad Thace of course!

“You sure he’s asleep?” Thace kissed his girlfriend’s neck, tenderly nipping at her skin.

“Yep,” Yoon Mi ran her hand through his hair, teasing his ears. “Checked twice.”

“Mmm, good,” he hummed sliding his hand under her shirt.

“Dad?” Suddenly the doors slid open and 4 year old Keith peeked inside.

Immediately his parents stopped what they were doing, almost jumping away from each other.

“What is it Keith?” Thace cleared his throat, sitting up straight.

“There’s a monster in the closet….” 

Thace and Yoon Mi exchanged looks before he got up from the bed. 

“Alright, I’m off to deal with the monster,” he walked up to Keith picking him up and seating him on his arm. “Later I will deal with you,” he threw over his shoulder winking at Yoon Mi.


	11. Tenth Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family is stargazing. Thace's thoughts wanders somewhere toward his past and possible future.

Thace was staring at the night sky with Yoon Mi snuggling to his one side and Keith curled up next to his other side, he had both arms wrapped around them. He watched the shooting stars fall above them, one after another. Yoon Mi said that humans believed they made dreams come true, but he with each one falling wondered - how far away Zarkon was from Earth?

How far away was the Empire from destroying the planet where he found love and peace? How long did he have with them? Which one of the stars will be a Galran ship to bring end to his happiness? He dreaded the answer. 

His grip tightened around his partner and son. No matter whatever life might bring, he was going to protect them even if it was going to cost him his life.


	12. Eleventh Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing Hide and Seek suddenly took a dangerous turn.

“Keith? Keeeeiiith~. Hmm… where did that kid could go.” Thace hummed to himself with amusement, pretending not to know that his 3 year old son was peeking at him from under the kitchen table. “It’s as if he vanished in thin air!” he wondered out loud, ignoring the child’s giggling. “Keeeiiitth!” he pretended to leave the room and hiding behind the wall, right next to the doors. 

He heard the boy run up to the kitchen doors and carefully look out to check if Thace was gone. Keith gasped when he saw his father wait right there for him. The boy squealed as Thace grabbed him with a joking roar, lifting him up in the air and blowing a raspberry against his neck.

“I’ve got you and no one can help you!” Thace exclaimed, tickling Keith.

“Nooooo!!” The boy protested trying to wiggle his way to freedom away from his father’s affections.

Suddenly they both heard two cars pull up next to the house. Thace straightened up alerted. Yoon Mi didn’t mention any guests today.

“Mommy!” Keith shouted with glee, running up to the doors, wanting to greet his mother but Thace grabbed the back of his shirt, stopping him.

“Wait,” Thace said sharply, making the boy look up at him in worry.

Keith still hadn’t mastered his shifts in appearance. At first neither of his parents knew it was possible, as the boy was born looking more like Galra than human, but as he grew random shifts started to happen between the human and Galra appearance. Right now Keith was looking very much like his alien father. 

Thace creeped to the window, carefully peeking outside. If the other car belonged to David or the Scotts then it would be fine but sometimes people from Garrison would come to visit… Why hasn’t she call him?

He was right to stop Keith, though. Just as Yoon Mi jumped out of her car, out of the other a man he did not know appeared. Time to bail. Thace grabbed Keith and ran up the stairs, his ears picking up his girlfriend’s loud words about how her house was a mess and the general definitely did not need to see it. 

“Daddy?” Keith pulled at his father’s trousers, looking up at him in confusion. “Is something wrong?”

Thace locked the doors to his son’s bedroom and knelt in front of the boy.

“No, everything is fine, son.” He put his hands on Keith’s tiny shoulders. “We’re playing a game. We’re going to pretend we are spies and going to eavesdrop on an enemy, ok?”

“Ok!” Keith nodded bravely. It sounded like a fun game. 

Thace smiled at him, ruffling his hair. “That’s my boy. First we need code names-” 

It took an hour for the general to leave and for Thace to be able to breathe normally. Only after Yoon Mi came upstairs to tell them the coast was clear he relaxed. 

“Sorry about the scare, my battery died,” she told Thace as the two hugged. “How’s he?” She took a step back looking at her son, who was laying on the floor, busy drawing something. 

“He’s designing a spacecraft.” Thace sighed, rubbing his forehead. “It was close.”

“I know…” she leaned over him, and he wrapped his arm around her. “Maybe there’s a way we could teach him how to hold the human look. Speed it up somehow…” she wondered out loud. 

“Hmm, maybe there is…” 

Yoon Mi looked at him in confusion waiting for more specific explanation but he just furrowed his brows, deep in thoughts. He had to check something.

“I don’t wanna,” Keith grimaced pulling his head back and away from the bright yellow vial his father was holding. The boy was now looking like a human, which in his parent’s opinion was the best moment for this.

“I know you don’t honey,” his mother was sitting next to him, rubbing his shoulders soothingly, “but you have to. It’s for your own good.”

“But I don’t wanna,” the boy insisted. 

Thace sighed. The little incident with the general just made it more obvious something he really didn’t want to think about. Keith couldn’t live locked behind the doors of his room. They were on Earth, where aliens were unheard of. He was going to grow up here and he was going to make friends here. That is, as long as he could look human enough. 

There weren’t many options they could go for. It was either drinking the quintessence and praying it stabilizes his transformations, or waiting stars knows how long for him to learn that on his own. This experience showed them that they don’t really have time to wait.

Suddenly Thace started to get haunted with the image of his son in some medical room, being experimented on by some charlatans. He couldn’t let that happen.

“Keith,” he said sharply. “Drink it.”

“But-!” Keith tried to protest again.

“Drink!” Thace snapped and the boy curled up a bit on himself. 

Keith looked up to his mother who nodded. Thace poured out the content of the vial onto a teaspoon and offered it to Keith. The boy opened his mouth and allowed to be fed this weird syrup. He was prepared for it to taste disgusting, like cough syrup but surprisingly it wasn’t. It tasted kind of good even!

“Is there more?” He looked at his parents licking his lips.

That question for some reason made both of them laugh, kissing his forehead and hugging him. He didn’t mind that either.

After that he barely even noticed that he couldn’t change anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one and the next one are new additions as I am holding back on the actual final Snapshot as it will contain some spoilers regarding Family story. Hope you guys like this one! Comments are welcomed :D


	13. Twelfth Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teething baby is no joke.

Parenting was no walk in the park. Especially when your baby was teething. Thace had no idea when was the last time both he, Keith or Yoon Mi had a full night sleep. It was definitely taking toll on all three of them. Keith wasn’t sleeping becausec his teeth were bothering him, which resulted in a very fussy baby and a very tired parents.

It was the third night in a row in a very strained month where all three of them were up. Keith was crying and Yoon Mi was pacing in circles rocking him. Thace walked into the baby room holding two mugs of tea, trying to stifle a yawn. 

“You don’t have some magical, alien methods for teething babies?” Yoon Mi asked him with a tired chuckle.

“Sorry, they didn’t include baby care in my curriculum at the evil alien academy,” he joked back, walking up to her and kissing the top of her head. “Give him to me.”

She handed him the baby and went to sit down to drink some of the tea. Thace put Keith against his chest and started to hum a Galra lullaby his mother used to sing to him. He didn’t remember most words so it was more like humming than actual singing.

Suddenly Keith stopped crying. Thace looked down at him to see if his son fell asleep but no, the baby was still very much awake, making soft, whimpering sounds but he was not wailing anymore. And something white seemed to poke in his mouth.

Thace raised his son higher to take a better look. “Hmm.”

“What?” Yoon Mi, quickly got up to them.

“His first fangs,” Thace finally announced proudly. 

Right in Keith’s lower jaw two, snow white teeth were standing proudly at front.

“Great.” Yoon Mi made a face and her boyfriend chuckled, trying to kiss her but she elbowed him in the stomach, stopping his affections. “Well, two out, 18 more to go.”

Thace made a very unhappy sound at that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go.


	14. The Last Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thace is out of the picture and this is the end of the story.

“Mommy… when is daddy coming back?”

A child’s question that can break any parent’s heart, and Yoon Mi didn’t have a reply to it. Instead she scooped her son in her arms and hugged him close, kissing his forehead and stroking his hair gently.

“I don’t know, honey.”

“Didn’t he love us anymore?” Keith hid his face in her shirt and clung to her.

“No, honey. Of course he loves us very, very much. That’s why he had to go.” She stroked his back.

“But why?” Keith was confused, it didn't make sense to him.

“Because…” she licked her lips, trying to dress it in words a four year old could understand,”because there are people who would want to take us away from daddy. Evil people. Like the villains in your favourite show.”

Keith went silent at that, processing that piece of information. It was kiiinda making sense now.

“And you know what you can do for daddy?” His mother's words jerked his head up to look at her face. “You can grow strong and smart, so one day, you can find him, show him that dagger he left you, tell him about how brave you were and that he needs to meet your sibling, and then bring him home.”

“And then we can be together!” Keith grinned toothily, he liked that plan. 

“Yes.” Yoon Mi chuckled, kissing his forehead again.

“When I grow up, I will be the best pilot ever! And then I will take you, daddy and the baby on a flight across the Universe!” He jumped up excitedly. “And dad will be so proud he will never leave again!”

“That’s my boy!” She grabbed his sides and tickled him.

“Moooom!” Keith squealed and wiggled his way to freedom, running off to fight imaginary villains that took his father away.

Yoon Mi sighed and placed her hand over her growing belly, then looked up to the sky.

“Please be safe…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. This is the last photo. Hope everyone enjoyed these stories. I apologize for a long delay but I wanted to first have the 4th chapter of Family out before updating this final chapter due to small spoiler alert. :P
> 
> Come poke me on my [ tumblr](http://margoteve.tumblr.com) and send me prompts or talk to me there :).
> 
> Beta reading by maybewriter6 (as well as the ideas).

**Author's Note:**

> So when I posted on my tumblr about wanting to write some family type fluff for Keith's family, Maybewriter6 came up with all these super cute prompts and is helping me with Bera Reading them. I will post them slowly as they get edited. Hope you enjoy.  
> Come and poke me on my [ Tumblr ](http://margoteve.tumblr.com/) and leave me a comment/kudo here.


End file.
